


The Wedding, in TBoPE 'verse

by Caera1996



Series: The Basics of Primary Ed. 'verse [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS, AU, M/M, TBoPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In TBoPE timeline, this takes place directly after “13 – In Front of Us”. The title is a pretty succinct summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding, in TBoPE 'verse

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Bones walked down the aisle to Falling Slowly, instrumental cover by Ben Martin. Their first dance was to Darling Pretty, by Mark Knopfler. Both are available on Youtube. I linked them within the text of the story.

Hours later, Jim slowly woke with Leonard in his arms.  
  
Curled up together under the blankets, he was the big spoon with one arm around Leonard from behind, his hand pressed against Leonard’s chest, and the other tucked under the pillow they both shared. Their naked bodies were curved together neatly from chest and back to feet, touching the whole way – soft and hard in all the right places, and so warm and comfortable.  
  
Feeling Leonard’s even, deep breathing, Jim could tell that he was still asleep, and though the sunlight was peeking through the drawn curtains, it was still dark enough that he could easily close his eyes and give himself over to the pull of sleep a little while longer.  
  
He didn’t though. He lay still, allowing Leonard to sleep, but he stayed awake. It wasn’t often that they lay like this…usually he was the one in front…and he was enjoying the physical and emotional feel of holding the man he loved. He always felt so safe and loved when Leonard held him, and with the whole rest of their life together beginning today, he was happy for it to start just like this.  
  
Leonard’s chest rose and fell under his hand, and Jim smiled a little when, in his sleep, Leonard moved one of his hands to hold Jim’s. He reflected on everything they talked about last night and Jim realized he felt very protective of Leonard, knowing that he’d been down this road once before and had it end badly. The fact that he wanted to take that chance again – with him – was humbling. And to know that he’d felt that way for so long was just…amazing. Jim tightened his hold on his husband-to-be and knew that he’d never let him go. That he’d never let either of them go.  
  
After a little while, Leonard started to stir, becoming aware of the feel of Jim laying pressed so closely against his back. Jim kissed the back of his neck and gently stroked the soft skin he could reach. Leonard sighed and stretched his legs a little as he woke. He squeezed the hand holding his own and let out a contented sigh.  
  
“Mmm….mornin’ Darlin’”  
  
Jim smiled and gave him a squeeze. “Best morning ever,” he replied.  
  
Leonard smiled and moved to turn over, and they wrapped their arms around each other. He moved a leg over Jim’s hip, and they lay as close together as they could, trading sleepy kisses. Leonard looked into Jim’s eyes and saw the same happiness he was feeling. The happiness that came from knowing exactly how fortunate you were to have the one you loved.  
  
“Best morning ever,” Leonard agreed.  
  
Jim smiled and they kissed again, holding each other, hands moving over strong shoulders and sliding through soft hair. They kissed again and again, moving against each other, until breathless, Jim chuckled and rolled onto his back, turning his head to look at his fiancée.  
  
“If we don’t stop now, I’m not going to be able to,” he said. Catching his breath, Leonard took Jim’s hand and brought it to his lips. Last night Jim had shyly suggested that they hold off on being together until they were married today.  _To give us our first married night to look forward to,_  Jim had explained. He’d felt a little silly about it, but asked nonetheless. And Leonard had simply smiled and easily agreed. He actually thought it was very sweet. And though now his body was telling him to keep going, he wasn’t going to tease or push. Jim wanted to wait until they were married, and Leonard liked the idea, too. No matter how hard it was.  
  
After a couple of minutes of letting themselves cool down, just holding hands and relaxing, Leonard arched his body in a long stretch, then sat up. “I’m going to take a shower,” he announced. Jim nodded and he leaned down to kiss him again before he got up. Jim watched from the bed as Bones unabashedly stood and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Once the shower was running, Jim leaned over to the bedside table on his side and opened the top drawer. He pulled out his notebook and a pen, and sat up, bracing himself against a pillow on the headboard. Today they were going to be making their vows to each other, and though Jim had written his months ago – when they’d first gotten engaged – he’d been adding little touches here and there. It seemed like every day Bones gave him something more to want to mention in front of God and their families…and he couldn’t wait. He felt a flutter of nervous, happy anticipation as he read over his words, imagining standing up in front of everyone and promising his life to the man he loved. Today was  _finally_  the day.  
  
Jim put away his notebook when he heard the water turn off, and he stood, too, stretching and scrubbing a hand through his hair. Moments later, Bones came out of the bathroom, still toweling himself off. Jim kissed him as they passed each other, and then he went to take his turn in the shower.  
  
Today, they didn’t have anything they had to do, except get married. Their families had worked together to arrange a service in their yard, and then a little party in the house. Everyone was supposed to start to arrive at around four, the service would begin at five, and then dinner and the party celebrating this new stage of their life would start about six.  
  
It was going to be a pretty small thing, with just Jim’s immediate family and close friends, Leonards’ mom, his cousin Katie and her husband and their children – who’d all flown in from Georgia – and one or two people Leonard considered friends from his work. All told, about forty people. Aurelan and his mom would be getting to the house around two to supervise the catering set up, but aside from that, everything was already all set.  
  
So today, he and Jim were going to spend the day with Joanna. They were going to pick her up from Sam’s house, and they’d all be back in time to start getting ready.  
  
After they’d both showered, they headed out to pick up their daughter. The day was beautiful and clear, and they had a good time just being together until it was time to go back to the house to get ready. Their forever was waiting.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jim looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie again. His gaze shifted to the image of his brother coming up behind him.  
  
“Lookin’ sharp, little brother. Stop messing with the tie.” Jim smirked and turned around, nervously pulling on the cuffs of his jacket. “You ready?”  
  
“Have been,” Jim replied with a smile.  _For years._  “Let’s go.”  
  
They’d decided to walk down the aisle to stand before their Officiant together, with Joanna. Their whole life started with her. They felt their marriage should start the same way.  
  
It was a beautiful day – cool and clear. Chairs were set up in the backyard facing the ridge of the hill their house was built on. Everything was very simply done – exactly as they both wanted.  
  
They met in the family room at the sliding glass doors that opened to the deck in the back. Neither of them had seen Joanna before now, and Leonard found himself tearing up as she hugged him. Kimmie had done her makeup, keeping it simple and young, and with her hair up in the lovely blue dress she’d picked out with her grandmother and Janie, she was beautiful and looked so grown up.  
  
“Don’t cry, Daddy,” she said as they hugged. “You’ll make me cry.”  
  
“Can’t help it, Baby,” he said, thumbing away the tears at the corner of his eyes.  
  
She turned to give Jim a hug, wrapping her arms around him, and he and Bones looked at each other over her head, a tender smile on Bones’ face.  
  
[The music they’d selected started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de1FrjBlago) and she let go of Jim, taking his hand on her left and her father’s hand on the right.  
  
“C’mon, you guys. Let’s get this show on the road.”  
  
Chuckling, Leonard and Jim each took one of her hands and they headed out of the room and down to the yard. Nervous to have everyone’s eyes on her, she squeezed her father’s hand, and he squeezed back twice. And that simple signal between them helped her keep her eyes up and even look at some of the guests, smiling as they walked down the aisle, the music floating through the cool air.  
  
Jim was peripherally aware of the smiling faces of their friends and loved ones as they walked towards their Officiant, but all he was thinking as he held Joanna’s hand was how incredibly happy he was. Leonard’s eyes found his mother, and despite the rocky start they’d had years ago when he’d first told her about Jim, he saw nothing but love shining in her eyes today.  
  
With the music playing softly through the yard, the trio came to a stop in front of Chris Pike. He stood at the end of their aisle, hands folded in front of himself on the pedestal placed there for today, a smile on his handsome face. He’d been so honored to have been asked to officiate their wedding. He could think of no other two people who deserved all the happiness life could offer than them, and over the years it just became more and more evident that “happiness” meant being together. He was thrilled to have such an important role in that.  
  
“Family and friends, we’re here today to celebrate the union of Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk…” he paused, a smile brightening all of his features. “And I know I speak for pretty much everyone when I say, It’s about time!”  
  
Laughter rippled through the afternoon, and Leonard and Jim laughed right along with them, turning to give the guests a little wave of recognition.  
  
“Before we get started, though, Joanna asked to say a few words.”  
  
Surprised, Jim and Leonard looked down at her as she gently pulled away from them. They heard her take a breath, then turn to face everyone.  
  
“I can still remember when I was younger, and it was just me and my dad. I didn’t know anything else. I didn’t realize how different it could be, to have another person as part of our family. And then Oide found us,” she said, glancing over her shoulder at Jim. “He changed our lives. And…I think we changed his. I think…we all needed each other. My dad and Oide each needed each other. That’s the best part of this…being together forever, because we need each other. And I’m just…” she paused and swallowed as her eyes flooded with tears, overwhelmed with emotion. She turned back to look at her parents. “I love you both so much, and I’m just really, really happy for you…for us.”  
  
Tears in their eyes, Leonard and Jim hugged and kissed Joanna, as the guests murmured and clapped.  
  
Wiping tears away, she ducked her head and quickly took her seat in the front row next to her grandmother and Jim’s family where Janie hugged her and Hannah took her hand.  
  
“Proud of you, my girl,” she whispered.  
  
“Thank you Joanna, that was very well said. And that is why we’re here today…to join two people who need each other. Who make each other better. And through their union in front of God and family promise their lives to each other. The love they have for each other is evident to me, and anyone who knows them. Their love is kind, patient, and understanding. It’s based in respect and hope and faith – faith in each other, in a greater plan that brought them together, and in the promises they make here today. Leonard and Jim have written their own vows, so, gentlemen…please face each other. Leonard…”  
  
Suddenly nervous, Leonard reached for Jim, taking his hands and holding him tightly. Jim gave him a heartfelt smile, and all the nerves Leonard had disappeared as quickly as they’d appeared.  
  
“Jim, you came into my life when I least expected you. I wasn’t looking for anyone. I was completely focused on my daughter and our new life out here. But right from the beginning, before I ever began to realize just how important you would be to me, something in me made me accept that first date. And I am so grateful I did. You changed me – made me better. Made me whole.” He paused, taking a breath and swallowing. “You are everything to me, Jim. Everything. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So today, I promise to never let you forget how incredible you are.”  
  
He smiled and paused as Jim ducked his head a little and flushed. He rubbed his thumbs over Jim’s hands and continued when Jim met his eyes again.  
  
“I promise to be your lover, companion, friend and partner. I promise to love you, hold you, and cherish you. I would promise you my heart, but you’ve had my heart for years. So instead, I promise you my soul, and my devotion. And I join my life to yours without reservation. I love you.”  
  
Jim stared into Leonard’s eyes, moved beyond words.  
  
“Jim?” Chris prompted softly.  
  
Jim blinked and a couple of tears slid down his cheeks and got caught in his lashes. “I…” he chuckled breathlessly, blushing. “You made me completely forget everything I wanted to say.”  
  
The guests chuckled quietly and Leonard squeezed his hands, giving him a second to collect himself. Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and blew it out slowly. After a moment, feeling a little calmer and a little less flushed, he looked at Leonard, so much in his expressive eyes.  
  
“There are so many things I love about you, Leonard. I love the way you are so completely devoted to your daughter. I love the way you were always so certain of  _us_ , and that you never felt like we had anything to hide. I love how you make me feel like I’m the only person in the world when we’re together. I love how you truly see me, understand me, and care about me. And I love how you love me…so purely and without consideration. Until you, I didn’t even know that was possible. I didn’t know what I didn’t have, until I met you and Joanna. And she was right…I needed you.” He looked out to the guests, his eyes finding the person he was looking for. “Thank you, Nyota, for not letting him pull Jo from my class.”  
  
Everyone laughed. “You’re welcome!” she said.  
  
Turning back to Leonard, Jim smiled, his eyes shining. “You’re my best friend, and the light in my life. And I promise to always be there for you…to be everything you need. I promise to never let you go. I promise to always stand with you, no matter what comes. I feel blessed, and thank God for putting you in my life, and I promise you my soul and my devotion. I love you with everything I am and all I have to offer, and I am so happy to join my life to yours – without reservation. I love you.”  
  
“May we have the rings please?” Chris asked.  
  
Sam stood and handed the rings to each of them.  
  
"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today. Leonard, do you take Jim to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward?”  
  
“I do,” Leonard replied. Holding Jim’s hand tenderly, Leonard slid the silver ring onto his finger. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you.”  
  
“Jim, do you take Leonard to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward?”  
  
“I do,” Jim said. He slipped the ring on to Leonard’s finger. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you.”  
  
“By the power invested in me, as recognized by the state of California, I now pronounce you married. You may now have your first kiss as a married couple.”  
  
Their guests erupted in cheers and clapping, and they didn’t hear any of it. Leonard gently cupped Jim’s face in his hands, and they kissed with all the passion and promise they had for each other. Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard and held him tightly for a moment before they finally ended the kiss and let go. They turned to their guests, hand in hand, and everyone stood, clapping and whistling. They made their way back down the aisle toward the beginning of the rest of their life together.  
  
Later on, after all the professional pictures had been taken (something Aurelan and Sam had insisted on) and they had made the rounds, spending a few minutes with each of their guests, Leonard and Jim were in the center of the prettily-decorated patio, [having their first dance to an old favorite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqHJWsgGx4g) . Holding each other close, Jim’s hand clasped in Leonard’s against his chest, they stared into each other’s eyes as they moved to the music. Leonard hummed a few bars along, and Jim smiled happily.  
  
After a few moments, Jim turned, his eyes scanning the guests who were watching them, and his eyes landed on the person he was looking for. Holding out an arm, Leonard invited Jo to join them. She did, and they finished their first dance together.  
  
The rest of the party was a celebration of this most important day, and everyone had a wonderful time. Throughout the night, Leonard and Jim took turns dancing with the important people in their lives – Hannah, Aurelan, Nyota, Katie. And then Sam took his turn with his younger brother. They laughed through their dance and ended with a tight hug.  
  
“I’m so happy for you,” Sam said. “Love you, man.”  
  
The party continued through the night, with toasts and dancing and a lot of laughter. Leonard and Jim kept Joanna close through the evening, because even though this day was about them, Leonard couldn’t help but want to make sure she was okay with everything. She danced with each of them, spent time with her Georgia cousins and had a great time.  
  
“Jim and I are going to be heading out pretty soon,” Leonard said. He was taking a quiet moment with his daughter, sitting on one of the benches that had been set up for the ceremony, enjoying the cool, sweet-smelling night. She was snuggled against him, one of his arms over her shoulders, holding her to him.  
  
“I’m all set to go to Janie’s,” she said. “Unless you think it would be better for me to stay here and help Grandma clean up. I can go to Janie’s tomorrow.”  
  
“No, Darlin’, you don’t have to worry about that. Grandma doesn’t either, really. That’s what we hired the catering and clean-up crew for. You know she just likes to be in charge.”  
  
Joanna giggled and nodded. “True. We’re going to take everyone to the horse ranch tomorrow,” she said, referring to Leonard’s cousin Katie and her family. “And then do the tourist thing in the city the next day.”  
  
“That sounds like fun,” he said. His family would be leaving in three days…he and Jim would be back in four, and Joanna was going to be staying with Sam and Aurelan. Leonard had worried about leaving her for that long, but she assured him – repeatedly – that she was perfectly fine with it…a sentiment that she echoed now when she heard the hesitance in her father’s voice.  
  
“Dad, I  _want_  you and Oide to go and have fun! I’m fine…I’ll be fine here. I – really – couldn’t be happier for you.”  
  
“Thank you Baby. You’re an amazing person.”  
  
“Only because I have amazing examples to follow.”  
  
A few minutes later, their luggage already packed and loaded in the car, Leonard and Jim said their goodbyes to the family and friends who’d gathered to celebrate their day with them. They headed to Sam’s hotel, where they were staying tonight before continuing on to Carmel tomorrow.  
  
As Jim pulled away from the house, he couldn’t stop grinning. Looking over at Leonard, he took his hand.  
  
“Bones, we’re married!”  
  
Smiling to show his dimples, Leonard brought Jim’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “I feel like the luckiest man in the world,” he said. “To get to call you my husband.”  
  
Sam had arranged everything for them and gave them the cardkey to their room, so when they arrived at his hotel, all they had to do was valet the car and head up. At the room, Jim slid the cardkey through the door and pushed it open…and froze.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Leonard asked, trying to see over Jim.  
  
“Do we have the right room?” he asked, looking back at the door.  
  
“Yeah…1701,” Leonard said. It matched what Sam had written on the key, so Jim stepped in and Leonard followed, and saw why he’d hesitated. It wasn’t just a room…Sam had given them a beautiful two-room suite with one wall of windows that looked out over the brightly lit city against the dark backdrop of the night. There was a basket full of snacks, a bottle of champagne chilling, and a note from Sam letting them know they could stay tomorrow as long as they wanted.  _Feel free to charge anything you want from room service to the room, and just send me a text when you leave. Have a wonderful time. Love you both._  
  
“Wow…”  
  
“Yeah…remind me to thank him when we get back,” Jim said. He stretched, then looked over at Leonard.  
  
“So,  _husband_ ,” Jim said with a smile. He slipped into Leonard’s arms. “Today was the best day of my life. Jo was amazing.  _You_  were amazing. Everything you said…I’m going to remember it for the rest of my life.”  
  
Leonard smiled, a tender look in his eyes. “Oh, Darlin’, I meant every word. And I will never forget what you said…it meant so much to me…you mean so much to me. And today’s not over yet,  _husband_ ,” he said, his voice low and full of promise.  
  
Jim felt a shiver of anticipation course through him and he kissed Leonard again, sliding his hands up his shoulders to gently squeeze Leonard’s neck, sliding his fingers through the dark hair. Leonard’s hands roamed over Jim’s back, down to his hips, holding him possessively. Jim slid his hands down and then up the front of Leonard’s body, urging him to slip out of his jacket.  
  
Leonard followed Jim’s lead and separated enough from him to shrug out of his jacket and drape it over a chair. Jim’s eyes traveled over his body with heat in his gaze, then he reached for Leonard’s tie and deftly loosened the knot, pulling the material free, fingers making quick work of the top buttons on his shirt.  
  
Jim had ditched his jacket and tie a long time ago – he wasn’t even sure where they were. But they were both still wearing too many clothes. Giving Leonard a smoldering look, Jim slid his hands down Leonard’s arms and he took his hand, and gently pulled, leading him toward the bedroom. This was what he’d been waiting for…their first night together as a married couple.  
  
The bedroom was as beautifully appointed as the living area, the window wall continuing even here, bathing the room in ambient light from the city below and around them. The large bed was already turned down for them, and the white linens looked soft and inviting.  
  
Standing in front of Leonard, a small smile on his face, Jim continued what he’d started and unbuttoned a few buttons of Leonard’s shirt, his eyes going from his task to Leonard’s gaze, a quirk of a smile on his lips. Leonard raised an eyebrow and Jim smiled more fully. He was sure Leonard was wondering about the pace he was setting, but Jim intended to savor every moment of tonight. Nothing was going to rush the intimacy of this first night of their married life.  
  
They undressed each other slowly, trading kisses as clothing fell to the floor piece by piece. Jim’s hands roamed over Leonard’s bare chest, sliding down to the waistband of his underwear. He slipped his fingers below the band, touching the soft skin there teasingly as Leonard held him and gently rubbed a thumb back and forth across one of Jim’s nipples, making that sensitive flesh harden under his fingers.  
  
Jim urged Leonard to the bed and he sat on the edge, opening his legs. Jim slipped into the space and against Leonard’s body as if he’d always belonged there. Closing his eyes, Leonard turned his head and rested against Jim’s chest, arms around his waist. Jim stood there, holding him and caressing his head, fingers running through his dark hair. They shared a moment of quiet, just breathing with each other as they held each other.  
  
Leonard ran his hands down Jim’s body, feeling the heat of his bare skin on his palms. Pulling back slightly, Jim bent to kiss Leonard, their lips meeting gently but with passionate intensity. Leonard’s fingers traced the outline of Jim’s underwear around his leg and around to the back, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin.  
  
“Love you so much, Jim,” Leonard whispered.  
  
“You’re the love of my life,” Jim replied, his voice thick with emotion. “I’ve been looking forward to this night for years.”  
  
They kissed again, then Jim gently pushed on Leonard’s shoulders, indicating that he should move further back on to the bed. Leonard pushed himself back and lay down on the bed, the soft mattress and luxurious sheets enveloping them as Jim followed him, hovering over Leonard’s body, his knees at either side of his hips. Hands planted on the mattress near Leonard’s shoulders, he pressed a kiss to Leonard’s lips, then his neck, tonguing and kissing him at that sensitive point as Leonard clutched at Jim’s shoulders.  
  
Jim kissed down Leonard’s body, rejoicing in each and every reaction. He ran his tongue around a nipple, caressing that little nub with his mouth until he managed to wring a soft gasp from him. Jim looked up and met Bones’ gaze, a smile in his eyes. He smoothed a hand down the center of Bones’ body, over his underwear, and gently squeezed his hard length. Bones’ eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, pushing up into his grip. Leonard’s hands roved all over Jim’s body, stroking everywhere he could reach, fingers sliding under the waistband of his underwear, fingers trailing over the sensitive skin just above the swell of his butt. Already hard, that tickling touch made Jim press down, rubbing himself over Leonard’s arousal. It felt so good Jim had to force himself to stop.  
  
They kissed until they were breathless with desire, and Jim settled himself down, flush against the warm body beneath him, slipping his arms beneath Leonard’s shoulders to hold him, allowing his head to rest on his shoulder. Leonard held him like that, stroking one hand over the other down the center of Jim’s back. They lay together like that until the feel of them pressed so tightly together grew into a need that couldn’t be ignored.  
  
Clutching each other’s hands, gasping into each other as they kissed and moved, Jim set a slow, firm pace as he rubbed them together. Not thrusting, not yet, but forcing himself to move slowly and firmly until, shuddering with desire that spiraled higher and higher, they couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Sweaty and breathing hard, Leonard raised his head to capture Jim’s lips in another kiss that ended with teeth nipping at his bottom lip.  
  
“Darlin’, you’re driving me crazy…you feel so good.” He reached a hand down between their bodies and palmed Jim’s hard length, rubbing him and making him moan. “Want more of you now. Do we have…?”  
  
“Yeah, got it here,” Jim replied. He pushed himself up and moved off the bed. “Where did my pants go…those are yours.”  
  
Propped up on his elbows, Leonard watched as Jim searched his pants’ pockets. “You had the bottle of lube in your pants pocket? The whole time?”  
  
Jim grinned. “I grabbed it off the nightstand right before we went downstairs,” he said. “I couldn’t remember if we packed any.”  
  
Leonard laughed and opened his arms to Jim as he joined him on the bed again. “You’re so funny,” he said, love so clear in his voice. They chuckled as Jim pushed him down again, kissing him and moving down his body to pull on his underwear. Leonard lifted his hips to help him and Jim dropped them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. “You too,” Leonard said and he quickly complied.  
  
Jim flicked the bottle cap open and let some drip down onto Leonard. Jim watched as Bones’ eyes rolled back and fluttered closed at the first touch of his fingertips on that sensitive flesh. Jim gently grasped him and stroked up and down slowly, making him press his hips up as he teased the damp head with his fingertips before stroking again. Leonard writhed, opening and closing his legs, squeezing and releasing his glutes, turning his head and biting his lip, hands grasping the sheets or Jim – holding on to anything he could reach. He moaned and whined, and Jim was so hard just from watching and listening to him he ached.  
  
“Darlin’, please…need you in me now, now Jim, please  _nnnggghhhh_ …oh god, you’re gonna make me come,” Leonard panted.  
  
Jim quickly let him go and gave him a second to calm down a little. “Not yet,” he said teasingly, and Leonard rolled his eyes. Jim chuckled and drew his fingers through the little puddle of precum that had collected on Bones’ stomach, then trailed tickling touches down through the dark hair to his balls. Leonard moaned softly as Jim played with him, gently rolling and massaging, and reaching lower, his thumb pressing and rubbing his taint while his oiled fingers pressed between his cheeks, gently pushing and rubbing against that tight ring of muscle.  
  
Leonard let his legs fall open and moaned as Jim eased a finger into him. Leonard rocked his body against him, urging him deeper and trying to get him to hit that spot. He jumped with a gasp when Jim did, and he took Leonard’s groan into himself with a searing kiss as he added another finger.  
  
“You’re so hot, Bones, like this. You love it, don’t you? Me touching you like this?” Jim whispered.  
  
“Yeah, Jim…feels so good. Love you…want you in me.” He grasped Jim’s hard cock and stroked him, using his thumb to rub circles over the head, making Jim thrust and shake against him, overtaken by the incredibly overwhelming feeling.  
  
“Oh! Oh god, Bones…oh god….uh, s-so good…”  
  
“C’mon Jim…I’m ready Darlin’…want you so bad…”  
  
Sweaty and breathing hard, they kissed as they gasped, then Jim pushed himself up. He got on his knees and Leonard spread his legs for him, urging him closer. Jim grasped himself and guided his cock into Leonard’s tight heat, and both men groaned at the sparks of sensation that sizzled up and down their bodies. Bones’ breath was choppy as he clutched Jim’s arms, the feel of his body clenching around Jim’s making him arch. It was so intense he thought he might lose control right then.  
  
Pressed deeply inside Bones, their bodies meeting, Jim forced himself to be still, breathing hard and deeply as he waited for Bones’ body to adjust.  
  
“Jim, please, Darlin’…” Leonard ground out. Jim leaned down to kiss him and Leonard moved his hips, encouraging Jim to move. Jim gasped, his arms shaking, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in, both men groaning deep in their chests. Jim set a slow pace, focusing on Bones and his reactions. He leaned down to kiss him, and they breathed into each other. The slick slide of skin on skin creating perfect friction and every time Jim thrust back in, Leonard’s breath hitched. Jim focused on getting him to make as many of those little noises out of him as possible.  
  
Murmuring to each other, pleas and endearments falling from their lips, they clutched each other’s hands, holding on tightly. Jim pushed them higher and higher, the tension getting so intense each breath became something between a gasp and a sob. Leonard arched when Jim freed a hand and stroked his straining cock, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
Enveloped by the feelings and sounds and scents of their lovemaking, Jim was completely overcome. He felt his orgasm rushing towards him and he froze, every muscle straining, his face screwed up in an expression of intense pleasure. He stilled, and with every ounce of self-control he had, he pulled out of Leonard slowly. So close to release, Bones could hardly breathe. Backing up, Jim pulled Bones up with him. They shifted so that Jim was sitting up, and Leonard moved to sit over him. Hands on Bones’ hips, Jim guided him down, until he was seated fully on Jim again.  
  
Wrapping their arms around each other, it was Leonard’s turn to set the pace and he used his strong legs to move up and down, rotating his hips and making them both cry out. Breathing hard, kissing and holding each other, Jim stroked Bones in counterpoint to his movements. Jim’s breath stuttered as Leonard clenched on him uncontrollably, and then Jim’s whole body tightened in an orgasm that rolled through him, tearing a sob of relief from him. The feel of Jim coming and his constant stroking brought Leonard over moments later, and he cried out, feeling the contractions throughout his body, so intense inside as well as the constant stroking of his cock. His body jerked in Jim’s grasp again and again for what seemed like minutes. Clutching Jim to him, he pressed his face to Jim’s shoulder as he rode out his release, his vision actually whiting out at the edges as he spurted between their bodies.  
  
Sweaty and sated, holding each other tenderly, they trembled with pleasure so fierce it left them hypersensitive to every movement and touch. Their chests heaving with exertion, they kissed again and again as they slowly relaxed. The feel of their bodies pressed together, still connected, was amazing and overwhelming and so, so good. Everything felt so incredibly good…even better because of the significance of the night.  
  
“Love you, god, I love you,” Jim murmured over and over, until Leonard kissed him again, feeling so much in this moment he couldn’t even find the words to express it.  
  
Finally, after they caught their breath a little, Leonard carefully rose and Jim grasped himself at the base of his cock as he slid out of Bones, that action alone enough to make them both gasp. Spent, they slid down in the bed, and moved to the other side of the mattress to settle down. Leonard kissed Jim everywhere he could reach, fingers trailing gently over sweat-damp skin. Wrapped in each other’s arms, warm from their lovemaking, they didn’t even bother with the covers.  
  
Feeling so completely loved and so happy and content, Jim let out a deep sigh as he pressed close to Bones.  
  
“That was so incredible,” Jim said. “You’re incredible.”  
  
“I love you so much,” Leonard whispered. “You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been.”  
  
Jim smiled, and stroked a hand through Leonard’s mussed hair. “Everything about our life together has been more than I ever thought it could be. And now…we get to do it as a married couple. We’re really married!”  
  
“Best day ever,” Leonard said.  
  
Jim grinned. “Best day ever,” he agreed.


End file.
